When Things Fall Apart
by awandmkr
Summary: Who is there when Santana falls apart?  Eventual Brittana,Blaintana friendship,a bit Klaine,and a bit of Quinntana friendship.Warning: Some abuse,& 3x01 spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I do not own Glee, or anything else mentioned in this story. So please don't sue me.**

**This fanfic is different from my others because it will be a little bit darker, and less humor.**

**Also not the tense changes ove the chapter, I promise it will make sense when you read it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Fear. That is Santana Lopez's life. She lives in a constant state of fear. At school, she is afraid of people finding out that she's a lesbian, and what they will do if they find out. When she's with Brittany she's afraid that she will be Brittany's second choice, especially to Artie. At home she's scared that her parents don't love her for who she is, but rather what she has accomplished.<p>

Santana Lopez is supposed to be athletic, attractive, captain of the Cheerios, creative, popular, a straight "A" student, and most of all straight. She is all of those except straight, and she knows that being a lesbian is definitely not accepted by her parents. On more then one occasion Santana has heard her mother and father lecture her on the "evils of homosexuality" about once a month since she can remember. It is this fear that keeps her in her large closet; not so big that you can see Narnia, but about the size of a comfortable walk-in closet.

The energy that Santana has put into preventing her closet from crumbling down, would be more than enough to achieve world peace, and more than enough to affect all aspects of her life. Santana hates the fact that she has put on this facade of the slutty-cheerleader-who-is-secretly-a-geek-and-stage-loving-diva-and-is-also-a-fucking-huge-bitch so often that she doesn't even know who she really is. All she knows is: she's a girl, her name, her ethnicity, and her sexual orientation, otherwise she someone that she and everyone hates. Especially now.

Sue had just asked if she was on the winning team or the losing team. She knew what she wanted to say, but she also knew what she should say. Her parents didn't like it last year when she quit the Cheerios, actually they were furious. She wasn't risking it, she couldn't afford to risk it. "Team Sue."

* * *

><p>The moment Santana walked into the cafeteria, her heart sunk farther into the black hole of what used to be her soul. She knew what was going to happen. She exhaled before she approached Becky, and told her the plan. After the performance, there would be a food fight. Becky nodded in agreement, and Santana headed towards the Gleek table, dreading what was going to happed. Santana wasn't dreading that she was undoubtedly going to be covered in food, she was dreading the fact that the others were going to, and it was her fault.<p>

* * *

><p>When Santana got home from school, her mother scolded her for having spaghetti in her hair, after which Santana headed straight up to her room and locked the door. She threw on a pair of athletic short and her white beater, a then she quickly did her homework, because McKinley doesn't actually academically challenge anyone, even the APIB kids get less than two hours of homework a night.

Once she completed her assignments, she pulled out her laptop and plugged her headphones into her laptop. She opened her web browser and went to and , all the while listening to some Tegan & Sara, or some Lady Gaga. She did this to just feel connected to a community that she was forbidden to be part of. Santana knew it wasn't healthy for her to be constantly lying to everyone all the time, but she couldn't risk her parents finding out. She would tell them the moment she had graduated from graduate school, she wasn't sure what she wanted to do with her life yet, and by then her education would have been paid for and would have a job in another state, somewhere where they couldn't touch her.

* * *

><p>The moment Santana stepped outside she felt tears cascading down her face. It was official, she had nowhere where she would be accepted for who she is. The tears began to fall faster, she had to hide somewhere, she couldn't let anyone see her crying. She ran to the one place that would be deserted during last period, the auditorium. The only people who ever used the auditorium was the Glee club, and they were in the choir room.<p>

When she entered the auditorium she saw no one, heard no one, and it was pitch-black dark. She sat in some random seat, and then she let it all go. Tears began flowing an indiscernible rate, she began to shake, she was crying so hard, and she felt cold and alone.

She wasn't sure how long she had been crying or how loud, but it had been long and loud enough for someone to walk in with out her noticing. "Santana are you okay?" The young Latina immediately stopped crying, some on had seen her when she was weak. She turned around and tried to put on her best bitch persona, however when she saw Blaine the bitch persona crumbled. She couldn't take it. She wasn't good enough for anyone, not even Mr. Schuester. Santana shook her, and burst into tears.

The dapper boy sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her. He felt her shaking, he felt her tears gather on his shirt, he felt how much pain she was in.

After an hour of all-out sobbing and shouting incoherent things. Santana had finally calmed down enough to function.

Blaine looked at the young Latina. At the moment, she was nothing as Kurt describe her. She was supposed to be this fierce, confident, and venomous young Latina, but when Blaine looked at Santana all he saw was a girl in a great deal of pain. She was trembling, her eyes were red and swollen, and she just looked like a total wreck. Blaine exhaled deeply, "I know that you probably don't want to hear this Santana, but you need to talk to someone, whether its Mr. Schuester, Ms. Pillsbury, your parents-"

"NO! Not my parents!" Santana shouted, fear coursing through her veins.

"Okay. You don't have to talk to them, you can even talk to me if you wanted to. I don't care who it is, just as long as they listen to you and help you to their best ability."

"Why do you care?" Santana snarled.

"Because I seriously think you are going to hurt yourself."

Santana was taken aback, she hardly knew Blaine, and yet he was concerned. "Fine," She grumbled. "But, I am not talking to my parents, Ms. Pillsbury, or even fucking Schuester. It's you or I don't talk at all."

Blaine nodded, "I understand. Do you want to stay here?" Santana fervently shook her head. "Okay, how about we go to my house? My parents are in Europe for the month, so the house will be completely empty. And, we can grab some coffee from the Lima Bean on our way there. Sound good?" Santana nodded. "Okay why don't you go grab your stuff and clean up, and I'll meet you out front." Santana nodded and got up from her seat and headed towards the door. "I have to text Kurt that I can't hang out today."

Santana stopped, she hadn't thought about Kurt, and his close relationship to Rachel. "Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"This stay betweens us, no one can know."

"Okay," he said before she walked out the door. He pulled out his phone and texted his boyfriend: _Hey babe, something major came up. I know u really wanted to hangout today, but I can't. So sorry, I'll call you when I'm done-Blaine_.

Blaine had just got in his car when Kurt had texted him back: _Sounds important. It's okay though I have a lot of work to do on my campaign anyways. Love you!-Kurt_.

Blaine smiled as he texted: _I love you too!-Blaine_.

When he had pulled around to the front entrance he saw Santana already waiting. "Do you need me to give you a lift or did you drive to school?"

Santana shrugged, "My car is in the shop, so I could use a ride."

Blaine gently smiled, "Get in Santana."

* * *

><p>The ride to the Anderson house, was silent but it wasn't awkward. They had stopped at the Lima Bean, as Blaine had promised, for some coffee to-go, and soon enough they were at the Blaine's house. His house was large, but appeared welcoming. She sighed as she got out of his car.<p>

Blaine dropped his book-bag next to the couch and sat down on the comfy couch, and motioned Santana to do the same. She carefully put her bag down next to his, and then carefully sat down on the opposite side of the couch. The two sat in silence for a few minutes until Blaine broke it. "Whenever you are ready."

Santana was terrified, if she said it, aloud, then everything she worked so hard to keep alive would come to an end. "I'm terrified," she stated as she sated at the center of the floor avoiding Blaine's gaze."

"Would it be easier if I asked questions, and you give me a yes or no answer to them?"

Santana shrugged. "I don't know, maybe?"

"Okay let's try it. Have you committed a crime?"

"No."

"Are their an repercussions from it?"

"Depends."

Blaine was confused, "On?"

"The person."

"Okay. Umm… is their any moral or ethically ramifications from it?"

"No ethical ramifications. Moral, well that depends on the person."

"Does it or could it play a major role in your life?"

"Yes."

"Does religion have an effect on it, or people's opinion of you?" Santana nodded, he was getting closer. "Santana, are you pregnant?"

Santana violently shook her head. "No, I am definitely not pregnant."

"Okay… does it effect all parts of your life. Like school, home, Glee, etc?"

"It could."

"So haven't told anyone?"

"No, I haven't." Santana was pretty sure he knew what "it" was. And she was right.

"Santana are you gay?" He asked calmly and gently. Santana nodded and began to sobbing again. Blaine moved next to the Latina and hugged her as she cried. "Santana being gay isn't the end of the world, I'm not going to lie to you sometimes it sucks, but it's not the end of the world."

"I know that already," Santana said through her sobs.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, because I have nowhere where I'll truly be accepted, especially after today. At school, I the slutty bitchy cheerleader that everyone hates. The same went for Glee club, except I could sing a sultry song because no one else could. On the cheerios, I'm the bitch who got a boob-job the summer before Junior year. And at home I am the creative, athletic, attractive, straight "A" student, who dates boys! At home if I don't meet any one of those standards, I get yelled at. I don't meet two or more of those I get hit with the nearest object, which I haven't allowed to happened since I was in eighth grade. If I were to tell them I was gay, I would be lucky to have the shit beaten out of me, and then be kicked out of the house!" Santana had somehow broken Blaine hold on her, and was now standing in front of him tears cascading down her cheeks as she. "I am a bitch, a slut, and everything else to hide the fact that Santana Lopez is a lesbian! I can't afford to tell anyone the truth until I am off at college. I can't tell my parents that I am a lesbian until I have graduated from graduate school and have a job on the other side of the country, so that they can't hurt me!"

Blaine looked at Santana in utter shock. "Holy shit," he muttered.

"I know, but guess what the best part is. The one place I knew I could be open about my sexuality, is gone. Yes, Mr. Schuester took that away from me. The only safe place I had," she said before collapsing onto the couch. Santana covered her face with her hands and sobbed uncontrollably.

Blaine rubbed her back to calm her down, "You wrong Santana. This is a safe place. I am someone you can always trust, not matter what."

* * *

><p><strong>Do you think I should continue, let me know in a Review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I do not own Glee, or anything else mentioned in this fanfic.**

**Thank you to those who Reviewed, keep'em coming!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>After she had stopped sobbing a small smile appeared on Santana's face. "Thanks," she whispered.<p>

"It's not a problem Santana, and it will never will be."

Santana let out chuckle, "Kurt is really lucky to have you."

Blaine nodded, "As I am to have him, but you are trying to deflect here."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Blaine shook his head, he understood why Santana was trying to avoid the topics of her sexuality and the abuse that she has lived with all her life, she wasn't going to be freely open about it, which was understandable. "Why haven't you told anyone?"

"I already told you why."

"I'm not talking about that." Blaine watched Santana face change to show all the terror she was feeling. "Santana why haven't you told anyone about your situation at home?"

Santana took a breathe, as an attempt to hold every tear from falling down her face. "Because, with my luck I'll end up in a foster home that is worse than what I already have. And, honestly, I really don't want to deal with that."

"Well you wouldn't necessarily have to go into the foster care, you could stay with a relative."

Santana shook her head in defeat. "They are either just as bad, worse, or in a third-world country."

"Okay that's understandable. Umm.. What about a friend?"

"People hate me, remember? I'm a bitch."

"What about Brittany?"

Santana let out a loud exasperated sigh. "She has some foreign exchange student coming to stay with her soon, I think he's from Ireland. Anyways, she doesn't have room in her house for me."

"You could stay here."

"That is very kind of you Blaine, but I can't. I can't leave my parents because who is going to pay for my college education, and no offense I hear your dad is a bit of a homophobe."

Blaine nodded, "Well he tolerates me now, which is progress from hating my existence, but he's works out of New York and Chicago, so he's not really home. As for money, my family has more than enough money, my mom would be more than willing." Santana was about to interject, but Blaine cut her off. "However, there are scholarships that you would be eligible for, if you didn't feel comfortable with the other option."

"I don't know Blaine, I would be risking a lot."

"It's a big decision, so take your time. But, you should also know that you would be gaining a lot too."

Santana was skeptical, "Like what?"

The boy with the jet-black hair smiled. "First of all, security, happiness, and you might even find who you really are."

"I'll think about it."

"Good," he said with gentle smile. "Now that is out of the way, how does spending the weekend here sound?"

"It sounds like you want to sift through my emotion baggage," the young Latina said with a laugh.

He nodded, "I do want to, but we need too." Santana rolled her eyes. "Also, I think that you are not in the proper emotional and metal state to be anywhere near you parents."

"What about Kurt?"

"If you want to hang out with him, then we will, otherwise we won't."

Santana reluctantly nodded in agreement. "Fine, but do you mind driving me back to my house, so I can get some of my stuff?"

"That was the plan."

* * *

><p>When Santana stepped into the house she shouted, "I'm home Mom!" She waited for a moment, no response. Santana announced her arrival again. Still no response. Santana let out a sigh of relief and walked into the kitchen. Sure enough there was a note on the fridge, why her mother couldn't of called or her sent her a text, she did not know. It read: <em>Santana, your father and I will be in Cleveland all weekend and Monday. He has to give a series of presentations for the Cleveland Clinic. We will see on Tuesday when you get back from school. Love, Mom.<em>

Santana rolled her eyes, at least she didn't have to come up with a reason for why she wasn't going to be home all weekend. She went upstairs and packed her bag for the weekend

* * *

><p>"That was quick," Blaine said after Santana had gotten into his BMW.<p>

"Apparently my parents went to Cleveland for the weekend, or least according to the note on the fridge."

"Okay… so what do you feel like doing?"

"Hmm… how does a good movie, pizza, and your boy toy sound?"

Blaine grinned ear to ear. "Sounds good, but are you sure? You're probably going to have to explain, at least somewhat, about what's going on to Kurt."

Santana nodded, "Yeah if I plan on surviving high school, which I do, I'm going to need a support system, and, at least according to my definition, a support system is more than one person."

"Would it be weird if I told that I was proud of you, right now."

Santana scrunched her face. "A little bit," she said before the two burst into laughter.

* * *

><p>Santana and Blaine were lounging on the couch waiting for Kurt when the doorbell rang. "That should be Kurt." Blaine said as she got up to answer the door.<p>

When he opened the door Kurt immediately gave his boyfriend a hug. "I'm glad that we were still able to hang out today."

Blaine blushed, "As am I. Come on, let's head into the den."

The moment Kurt turned the corner he stopped dead in his tracks, and whispered, "Unholy Satan."

Santana rolled her eyes. "You know I have heard both of those terms, but never together. It's always the unholy trinity or Satan. I have to say that to that 'unholy Satan' is a nice replacement for holy shit. It has a better ring to it."

Kurt ignored her little rant. "What are you doing here Santana?"

The young Latina crossed her arms and shifter her weight, "Your boyfriend, invited me to stay for the weekend." Kurt was about to scream at her or Blaine, possibly even both of them, but she cut him off. "Don't worry, nothing going on. He's helping me out."

Kurt turned to Blaine, "Is this what came up earlier?" Blaine nodded. "Can I ask what exactly happened?"

"You'll have to ask her."

"Okay, fine. Santana what happened earlier toady that caused my boyfriend to cancel our plans with me," Kurt said with a sneer.

Santana took a deep breathe, "Yeah, umm… after I got kicked out of Glee today, I kind of was crushed. So I ran into the auditorium because I thought no one would be in there. Anyways I broke down and Blaine found me. Long story short, I told him I was a lesbian."

Kurt's expression changed from furious to confused in a split second. "Wait, what?"

"I'm gay."

"So you and Karofsky were each others breads?" Santana nodded. "Okay… so why are you're staying for the weekend?"

Blaine could see how uncomfortable Santana felt when Kurt asked her that questions, so he took the awkward moment as an opportunity to interject. "Because she needs time to adjust Kurt. You get that right?"

The fashionable boy nodded, "Yeah, I do…. Sorry Santana I didn't mean to go off on you like that."

"Thanks Kurt, but I understand why. It's not like I don't have a reputation for being a bitch and a slut, but just so you know I am trying to be this new person."

"Really? And who is this new person?"

"I don't know yet, but she is nicer."

Kurt smiled. "Well then, will the lady and the handsome knight accompany to the couch?"

"It would be our honor." Blaine said while beaming.

"Only if we get our gay on and watch some Devil Wears Prada."

Kurt erupted into laughter, "So while we look at the pretty boys, you are staring at the hot girls?"

"But of course!" Santana exclaimed with a smirk before she linked arms with Kurt.

* * *

><p>By the end of the movie all three of them had cried, laughed, and had stared at least at two of characters' butts. "Well Santana you really know how to appeal to a gay man's heart, so you have the potential to be my hag. And that, my dear, is saying a lot, especially since you are a lesbian." Kurt said with a laugh.<p>

Santana rolled her eyes, and then sighed. "Actually I couldn't because if I was your hag, then you would be my lesbro, and you would have to be at least bisexual for that to happen."

Kurt playfully slapped Santana on the arm. "I guess my search for a hag must go on."

Blaine was confused, "What about Mercedes, aren't you guys like best friends?"

"Yeah, but she's a certified diva."

"Oh."

"What about Rachel? I mean she is a gay man stuck in a woman's body." Santana suggested with a shrug.

Blaine laughed, "She does has a point."

* * *

><p>Santana decided to give the couple their space, so she went up stairs to get ready. She threw on her Cheerios shorts, and a black tank. She wait's a five minutes after she had brushed her teeth and her hiar. She figured that she had given them enough time to say goodbye.<p>

When she walked into the den she found Blaine lounging on the couch watching an episode of Saturday Night live of TV. "So," she said as she plopped onto the couch.

Blaine turned his head toward the girl. "So?"

"I came out to Kurt." She said in disbelief.

"Is it weird?"

"Yeah. Will it ever not be weird?"

"No. But eventually weird will become the knew normal. But I am very proud of you Santana."

Santana grinned proudly as she said, "Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think in a review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I do not own Glee, or anything else mentioned in this fanfic, so please don't sue me.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>For Santana, the freeing effect of being out was limited because the moment she walked into school she felt trapped. At WMHS four people knew her secret, Blaine, Kurt, Brittany, and Karofsky, out of the couple thousand that attended the school. Not only the thought of what people would do if they found that she was gay, but how many would do so. With each step the young Latina took into the school she cringed, traveling deeper and deeper into the homophobia, and with each step the bitch persona became stronger, it was her only defense against the masses.<p>

As she approached her locker she saw Brittany, whose locker was neighboring to hers, talking to Artie. However, something about the way she was talking to him reminded Santana of something, and she didn't like it. As she did her locker combination she heard Brittany say, "I'm so sorry Artie. I messed up last year, and so did you, and I forgive you for it. But I still care for you, like a lot, and I want to be with you." Santana felt her rage go from zero to sixty in less than a second. She was furious. How could Brittany want to get back together with him? Before she could go off she heard the boy in the wheel chair say, "I appreciate that Brittany. But I don't think it's a good idea to get back together. The whole time we were together you were cheating on me. I don't trust you." And then he wheeled himself down the hallway.

Santana saw the young blonde's heart sink, and her heart fell as well. Santana hated seeing Brittany so sad, and there was nothing she could do about. "Oh, hi San," Brittany said with a weak smile as she turned around. "How much did you hear?"

"More than I wanted to."

"I'm sorry."

Santana shook her head. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You are single, and have the right to date whoever you want to."

"But you don't," Brittany said solemnly

Santana let out a sigh, "I'm working on it though, so don't worry about me Britt. Now how about we go to English class?" As she asked this she extended her pinky. Brittany grabbed her pinky, and nodded.

* * *

><p>The last period of the day finally came, while all her friends had gone to Glee Santana headed toward the library, she figured she could do her homework and have the night to relax. Sure enough, Santana had finished her homework in the given fifty minute periods, with time to spare. She decided to roam the halls. The image of her walking alone in the deserted hallways felt eerily familiar, even though she had never done so before. She felt like she needed to cry, but after spending a weekend with Blaine, which was mostly spent crying, she couldn't physically cry anymore.<p>

"I never took you to be the emo type," said a familiar voice form behind Santana.

When Santana turned around she was surprised to see Quinn, still in her Skanks outfit. "What are you talking about? I'm wearing no black."

The pink headed girl shrugged. "So, you look depressed. And why aren't you in Glee?"

"You haven't heard?" Quinn shook her head. "I got kicked out."

Quinn was shocked. Mr. Schuester never denied anyone entrance into the club, nor did he kick them out. "Why?"

"Because he thought I was the one who set the piano on fire. You were."

"And, you took the blame?"

"Believe or not Quinn I do have feelings. And when Mr. Schue kicked me out I just wanted to run, hide, and cry. Besides, at that point Mr. Schuester didn't want to hear the truth, he just wanted me gone."

Quinn stared at Santana, for the first time she was actually seeing Santana feel emotion. "Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

"I live," Santana snapped.

"Well if you want to talk about it-"

"No! Why would I want to talk to you, when you didn't even want to see me last week! You don't get to have it both ways Quinn, I learned that the hard way!" Silence hung between them for a moment. "So if you don't mind I have a Cheerios practice to attend because I'm Head Cheerio!" Quinn watched silently as Santana turn around and head towards the athletic fields for cheerleading practice.

She was pulled out of her trance when she heard on of her fellow Skanks say, "Do you want me to beat the shit out of her for you?"

Quinn shook her head, "No, I'll take of this one myself," she said before she headed towards the athletic fields.

* * *

><p>Santana had noticed Quinn watching Cheerios practice from the bleachers, so she wasn't surprised that Quinn approached her after practice had ended. "What do you want Quinn?"<p>

"To talk," Quinn stated simply.

"You can't have it both ways."

"I know, so I'm choosing a side."

Santana shook her head, "I still don't believe you."

Quinn smirked, "I'll take a shower to prove it."

Santana narrowed her eyes. "Fine, but I'll need a lift to your house, my car is in the shop."

"Let's go then."

* * *

><p>Santana changed out of her uniform and into a pair of shots and a tank that she kept in her Cheerios bag and then sat on the bed, while she waited for Quinn to get out of the shower. Soon enough Quinn emerged from the bathroom in normal clothes. She had rinsed off all the heavy make-up she had been wearing, and her hair appeared to be a lighter shade of bubble-gum pink. Santana smirked, "Glad to see you have left the cult."<p>

Quinn rolled her eyes, "It was too much work, besides I hate smoking. I only did it to-"

"Fit in," Santana nodded solemnly. "I know exactly what you mean."

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked as she sat down next to Santana on her bed.

"I mean that I'm a total fake. I am such a fake, that I don't even know the real me."

"Been there, done that, and look where I am."

Santana shook her head, "No to the extent that I am."

Quinn furrowed her brow in confusion. "What do you mean?" she asked hesitantly, not sure where her friend was going with this.

"I mean no one knows me!"

"Like how?"

"Like, I not an actually a bitch. I actually hate being bitch."

"Okay, I'd get that. But, I still have a hard time believing that no one knows you at all."

"You just don't get it"

"Try me."

"Quinn… I'm gay."

Quinn felt the urge to blink a couple of times. "Wait, what?"

"I'm a lesbian." Quinn nodded, and then started to laugh. Santana couldn't believe what was happening. "Why the fuck are you laughing?"

"I'm laughing because I have always known," Quinn managed to say before completely losing it. She was laughing so hard that no sound came out of her mouth, and tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Quinn when did my sexual orientation become a punch line."

"When you thought it was a secret!" Quinn managed to get out of her silent laughter.

"Do I need to call the funny farm, cause I will."

Quinn shook her head, and finally stopped laughing. "No I'm good. Sorry I lost it like that. I feel terrible."

Santana raised and eyebrow, "Really? Because you looked like you were having a grand old time."

Quinn blushed, "Sorry. It's just you were so obvious with Brittany."

The young Latina's eyes grew wide, "How?"

"One, holding pinkies, which scream I'm secretly in a relationship with this person. Two, you were oddly defensive of Brittany. Three, you never actually dated a boy, you just had emotionally unattached sex. Four, if anyone actually saw your closest they would know your gay. You have overalls, vests, Fedoras, a shit-load of wife beaters, in every color might I add, and you have a collection of plaid shirts. And last, but definitely not least, I have shared a room with you and Brittany. The first time we all shared a room I heard you guys having sex. After that, I invested in a pair of earplugs."

"Am I that gay?" Santana asked in complete disbelief.

Quinn nodded. "Yeah you are. But don't worry I accept you."

"Fuck you."

"I told you at Nationals last year, I'm not into that. But I am flattered." Quinn said with a smirk.

"I am royally fucked then."

Quinn noticed how the vibe in the room had changed from playful to serious. "What do you mean?"

"My parents." As Santana whispered this, tears began cascading down her cheeks.

Quinn knew Santana's parents were both strict and religious, which wasn't a good combination for Santana.

"I just can't tell them, I just can't. They are ten times worst than your dad, and I have two of them." Santana said through her sobs.

Quinn rubbed her friends back to calm her down. As she did this she asked if Santana had told anyone else. Santana nodded. "Who?"

"Brittany… Karofsky... Kurt, and Blaine." Santana said when she had calmed down enough to talk.

"That's good. Have them come up with any ideas on how to help?"

"I have only told Blaine the whole story." Quinn was surprised to hear this. "He…um… fond my in the auditorium crying after I had been kicked out of Glee."

Quinn nodded, as she imagined the emotional wreck for Santana to be in to open up like that. "What did he suggest?"

"He said that I could live with him. And his parents would have more than enough to pay for my education, or if I didn't feel comfortable with that I could apply for scholarships."

Quinn nodded, "My mom and I would more than happy for you to stay with us, if you wanted that. We couldn't pay for college, but if you wanted to."

"Thanks Quinn, but I don't know what I am going to do yet."

"I get that. But take it from me, sometimes you need to get away from family to thrive. That's essentially what I did with Beth. I couldn't give her a life she deserved, so I gave her up to someone who could do more then I ever could."

"That took a lot of courage Quinn."

"I know, but what you are doing is just as brave, if not more." Quinn said with a kind a gentle smile. "You'll get through this, and I'll be here to help if you need it." Santana nodded before she began to cry again.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think in a Review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I do not own Glee or anything else mention in this fanfic, so please don't sue me.**

**A reminder that this fanfic is darker than my other fanfics.**

**Please Reveiw!**

* * *

><p>When Santana got home from school on Tuesday she wasn't surprised to see her parents had returned home, although she wished they hadn't. But, that's all that it was a wish. When she found that just her mother was home, her father was at the hospital working "Hi Mom," Santana said trying to hide all disappointment of her parents return.<p>

"Oh. Hi Santana, how was your weekend?"

Santana debated whether or not she should tell a sliver of truth about her weekend, she decided that she would, but leave out the major points. "It was fine. I did my homework, went for a run, hung out with some friends."

The older Latina narrowed her eyes, "Not just Brittany?"

Santana shook her head, "Actually I didn't hang out with Brittany. I hung out with Quinn, and some friends from the Glee club."

Her mother nodded her head in approval. "It's good that you're branching out. Brittany isn't the kind of girl that will get you anywhere in life."

This made Santana furious, her mother was so easy to judge, but never be judged. "What does that mean?" the young girl asked furiously.

"Calm down Santana. What I mean is Brittany, isn't very smart."

"Not everyone is book-smart Mom!"

"I understand that honey, but well… I have also heard some rather disturbing rumors."

Santana felt her heart beating the speed of light. "What kind of rumors?" Santana asked as calmly as possible.

"I am so sorry honey, but I heard that Brittany is_ gay_, or some other _disgusting_ label. The point is that she has been sleeping with a girl, and those kinds of people aren't people you should associate yourself with, so I don't want you to see her anymore."

That was it. That last comment was what had tipped the scale. Santana wasn't going to be in her parents' judgmental presence anymore. She wasn't going to stay here in this hateful house, especially since she had at least one other place to go. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"Santana, you father and I have warned you-"

"Warned?" Santana let out a viscous "HA!" "How about lectured?"

"Either way you shouldn't be associating yourself with those kinds of people."

"Why?"

"Santana, you know that people who make those kinds of decisions-"

"You think that being gay, or trans is a choice?" Santana was letting it all out; she wasn't going to hide in fear. "Do you realize how absurd that sounds mom? Why would anyone chose be a part of a minority?"

"Well… Hollywood makes that kind of lifestyle appear to be so glamorous, when it's actually disgusting. What I don't get is why you are acting this way?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "Because according to your beliefs I should rot in hell, or be burned at the stake."

"What are you saying honey?"

Santana took a deep breathe, this was it. "I'm saying, Mom, I'm gay. That girl you heard about, the one who slept with Brittany, yeah that was me, and I'm in love with her." Santana could see the rage building in her mother; she knew she had to distract her mother before she got hurt. "And if you lay a hand on me, for being who I am or not living up to your standards, I will call the police and you will go to jail."

The older Latina clenched her teeth and narrowed her eyes in anger before she spoke. "I think it will be a good for you to pack your things and leave, before you father returns from the hospital in a few hours." The older Latina spoke slowly, but every word was covered in disdain, hatred, disgust, and betrayal.

"Fine by me."

* * *

><p>When Santana got into her room, she closed the door, and locked it; she wasn't going to allow her mother to prevent her from escaping. She pulled open one of her desk drawers, in which was a list and a key to a safe. Santana knew, deep down, that her parents always had a chance of finding out that there daughter was a lesbian, so devised a plan in case that ever happened. Part one of the plan was to buy a safe, and a large set of luggage; the next part of the plan was to make a packing lists, one was if she had less than an hour to pack, and the other was if she had a reasonable time to pack, thankfully she did. Since then she has been saving her money and kept it locked in the safe, she had actually save up a lot. She quickly empty the safe of its contents and had packed all of her belongs into her luggage, backpack, and Cheerios bag. The only thing left was the furniture, the bed, the TV, the safe, her cellphone charger, and a Lady Gaga poster for<em> Born This Way<em>, she thought it was a nice touch.

As Santana took a final look at the room, it dawned on her that this was no longer her home. Santana took out her cellphone and called Quinn.

"Hey Santana, what's up?" Quinn said cheerily.

"I need you to pick me up, like now."

Quinn noticed the tone in her friends voice, there was fear, worry, and urgency. "Why?" she asked hesitantly.

"I told my mom."

And with that Quinn knew exactly what was happening. "I'll be right over, but I am calling Puck because we might need the muscle. Is that okay?"

"It's fine, just get over ASAP," Santana said before she hung up her phone. She arranged the numerous duffels and bags around her body so she could walk down the stairs and out the door in one trip. Before she unlocked her door she put her phone and keys in her left because she wasn't going to keep them because that would be a way for her parents to find her. She took one final breathe and walked out of the room, which was once hers.

* * *

><p>When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she headed towards the kitchen. Her mother was in there waiting as she sat at the back end of the kitchen table. Santana approached the kitchen table, she saw a cruel woman, someone who didn't deserve to be called her mother. When Santana reached the head of the table, she placed her keys and phone on the table. Then she did the one thing that she would never do, she turned around and walked out the front door and never looked back.<p>

* * *

><p>Within seconds of walking out of the house she used to call home; two SUVs came to a halting stop right in front of it. "What the fuck happened Santana?" Puck asked,, clearly outraged.<p>

At this point in time, Santana didn't care who knew the truth. "I got kicked out because I told my mom I'm gay."

"Wait What?"

"Noah!" Quinn yelled, she knew that if we didn't hurry we would see my father return from work.

"Right, sorry," Puck said as he grabbed on of Santana's bags. "Can I assume that we are going back to Quinn's house?"

"No," Santana said as she shook her head. She saw Quinn's shock. "I appreciate you opening you home to me Quinn, but I know that things are tight there enough with two people."

"So where are we taking you then?" Puck asked he began to put Santana's bags in his trunk.

"To Blaine Anderson's house."

"When did this happen?" Puck asked clearly surprised.

"Friday, but it's a long story, which I don't have time to tell, nor do I feel like telling it."

"Alright, alright. I hear you."

As Puck loaded the rest of Santana's bags into his trunk Quinn asked, "Um, Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you get the chance to call Blaine?"

Santana shook her head. "No, but could I borrow your phone? I didn't bring mine with me."

Quinn nodded in understanding as she grabbed her phone from her jeans pocket. "Go in my car, and I help Puck with the rest."

Santana smile weakly. "Thanks," she said before she got into the passenger seat in Quinn's car.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later the two SUVs parked in front of Blaine Anderson's house. Blaine was outside waiting, he knew, and understood, the severity of the situation. He greeted Santana with a hug, and told her that she was safe, and that everything was going to be okay. "Do you guys mind bringing in the bags?" Puck and Quinn shook their heads. "Great. Santana's room is upstairs, third on the right." He said before he led Santana into the kitchen, and sat her down. "How you feeling?"<p>

"I don't know." Santana whispered.

Blaine nodded, "What just happened is a lot to take in."

"It doesn't feel like it."

The dapper boy grabbed her hands, "Santana you just came out to your Mom, and she kicked you out. One of those alone is a lot to deal with it."

"I know that, but…. I don't know, I guess I'm in shock."

"That makes sense. Would some tea help?"

Santana shook her head, "I think… I need to process this first."

"Okay," he whispered. "Then I am going to help with your bags, and later we will unpack. Sound good?" The young Latina nodded.

* * *

><p>Blaine placed the last bag on the large pile in the middle of the enormous sized room. "Thanks for your help guys."<p>

"Not a problem, but is Santana going to be okay?" Puck asked with genuine concern.

"I think so, but she is kind of in shock right now?"

Quinn let out a sigh, "How can we help?"

Blaine smiled, "Other than just being there for here, stick around for pizza and help her unpack. The next couple of weeks are going to be rough. She will have to file for a change in address, explain to Mr. Figgins why she is no longer living with her parents, and so much more."

"Damn," Puck muttered.

"Yup. So tonight, be here for her. Stay for dinner, and help her unpack."

"Why are the great guys always gay?" Quinn said with a pout. Blaine burst out into laughter while Puck look offend.

* * *

><p>With every bag that got unpacked, it became harder and harder for Santana. With every bag that got unpacked the thought of never returning home sunk in more and more. By the last bag Santana was crying so hard, that she had collapsed onto the floor, while Quinn comforted her. Though her tears Santana watched Puck and Blaine open her last bag, which she kept all her money in. "Holy shit." Puck said as he gazed upon the duffel filled with cash.<p>

Blaine let out a sigh. From this he knew Santana had planned for the worst case scenario of her parents had found out their daughter sexual orientation. "Santana, I have a safe in the house. Do you want me to go to put you money in it, until we find a more permanent place for it?" Santana nodded. "Okay, Puck and I'll be right back."

"You'll make it through this, I promise Santana" Quinn whispered as she rubbed the girl's back.

"Doesn't feel like it." Santana stated through her sobs. "Especially after I abandoned by my family."

Quinn reluctantly nodded. "Yeah you were, and truly sucks dinosaurs' balls." Santana let out a little chuckle at Quinn's statement. "But this gives you an opportunity to make a family that will appreciate and love you for who you are."

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think in a review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I do not own Glee, or anything other brand, show, store, movie ect., so please don't sue me.**

**PLEASe REVEIEW!**

* * *

><p>When Santana awoke, it took her a second to realize where she was, she wasn't in <em>her<em> room; no this was her room now. Santana let out a loud sigh as she looked around her room, it was huge, white, and it had its own bathroom. It took her a moment to realize that the room was filled with light, she glanced at her clock, it was past noon. "I guess I'm not going to school today," she said with a groan before she got out of bed.

Santana quietly navigated her way to the kitchen, she didn't see any point of making a ruckus in such a large house. When she entered the kitchen she was surprised to Blaine and a blonde woman who appeared to be around the age of forty sitting at the kitchen table eating. Blaine noticed the young Latina had entered the kitchen, in her pajamas, and he greeted her with a warm smile, "Are you hungry?" Santana nodded. "Take a seat, and I'll make you something. Oh, and this is my Mom."

Santana walked over and shook his mother's hand, "Nice to meet you Mrs. Anderson,"

"The pleasure is all mine, Santana, but please call me Anna." Santana nodded in agreement before sitting down. The two sat there in silence as they watched Blaine make an omelet for Santana, before Anna said, "Santana I know my son has already welcomed you into our home, but I wanted to let you know that you are more than welcomed to stay, for as long as you need, and I plan on honoring my son's proposal to you. I am more than willing to fund you education, if need be."

"Thank you, that's very kind of you."

"It's not a problem. Now after you finish your breakfast, we do some shopping," Anna said with a warm grin.

"I don't think that's a good idea-"

"It's not the kind of shopping your thinking of. I was going to take you to the phone store so you could purchase a phone, and then we were going to Lowes to look at paint for your room. Of course we don't have to if you don't want-"

"No, I would love to," Santana said with a smile.

* * *

><p>When they returned it was about eight o'clock. Santana carried the five buckets of paint, three were Cobalt Blue, and two were black, several bottles of spray paint, in similar colors, paint brushes, plastic coverings, and painter tape. She set down the materials out of the way, in a corner, she then proceeded to flop on the bed and stare the ceiling. She was still getting used to the idea of this room being <em>hers<em>, that this was _her_ home. She felt her eyes well-up and soon tears began to flow down her cheeks. She just couldn't believe it. Her worst fears came true, and now she is depending on the charity of others. Santana hated the whole situation she was in, it sucked to no end.

Someone must have heard her crying, because there was a soft knock on the door. Santana reluctantly sat up and wiped the tears from her face, before she said "Come in."

It was Blaine. He gave her a smile before he sat next to her on the bed. "You okay?"

Santana shook her. "I'm okay," she said with a sigh. "It's just this whole things sucks."

Blaine nodded. "It kind of does. I'm not saying that I know exactly what you going through because I don't, but I do know what it feels like to get rejected by a parent because of who you are." Santana nodded in agreement, she knew he was talking about his dad, before another wave of tears began. As Blaine comforted her told her, "Santana I want to make clear that my family can be yours to, just because you parents turned their backs on you doesn't mean you don't have a family. The Glee club, your friends, me can all be your family."

Santana smiled, and whipped her eyes. "Thanks."

"No problem." He said as he gave her a hug. "So what are you going to do with this room?"

"I'm going to paint two walls Cobalt blue, one black, leave the last white, and then I'm going to spray paint some of the furniture black and blue, to compliment the walls."

"Kurt would be so proud."

* * *

><p>The next morning Santana, Blaine, and his mother went down to principle Figgins' office to explain the situation, and take care of some paper work. "Please take a seat, now what can I do for you all?"<p>

"We have a bit of a situation," Mrs. Anderson said coolly. Mr. Figgins immediately assumed that Santana was bulling Blaine and was scolding her, however Mrs. Anderson told him that this situation was about Santana, not because of her. Mr. Figgins looked confused. "Santana do you mind explaining the situation to Mr. Figgins?"

"Sure," Santana said looking a bit uncomfortable. "My parents kicked me out because they refused to accept me for who I am, so I am now living with the Andersons."

"Oh, I am so sorry. Um, I have Mrs. Wakefeild get the documents you are probably here for." After he had requested the documents, like change in address, place of residence, insurance, and emergency contact information, from Mrs. Wakefeild, Figgins excused Santana and Blaine from classes for a couple of weeks. Blaine was shocked, her knew Santana would probably would be excused, but him to? He always though Figgins saw everything as a lawsuit.

While Mrs. Anderson filled out paper work, Santana and Blaine went to go collect their assignments for the week. Soon enough Santana had collected all her assignments from all her teachers except from Mr. Schuester. She checked the time on her iPhone, that Anna had gotten her yesterday, Mr. Schuester would be in office. When she reached his office, she lightly knocked on his door. "Come in!" She heard him yell from behind the door. When Mr. Schuester saw Santana, he was honestly shocked. "Hi Santana, what can I help you with?"

"I've been excused from classes for a couple of weeks, and I need my assignments." She handed him a note from Figgins verifying her statement.

"Sure no problem," he said as he got out the assignments. "Do you mind if I ask why you are excused from classes?"

Santana understood his reasoning for his question, Figgins only excused students unless something traumatic happened. She nodded. "Um…" she felt start to tear up, "my parents kicked me out."

"What?"

"I got kicked out, and now I'm living with Blaine." She felt a tear slip down her cheek.

Mr. Schuester got up from behind his desk and sat in the chair next her. "Why?"

"I told my Mom I was a lesbian." As she said this, tears began to flow freely from her eyes.

Mr. Schuester was shocked. He had heard about Santana's reputation with the boys, she even made a huge announcement about dating Dave. He put his hand on her back and comforted her as she cried. When she finally stopped crying Mr. Schuester handed her assignments, "Everything will be okay Santana."

"Thanks Mr. Schue."

* * *

><p>On Saturday, Santana was awoken by the doorbell. Santana let out a loud groan as she heard someone ring the doorbell. She got herself out of bed and made her way down the stairs. The doorbell rang again. "I COMING GODDMANIT!" She yelled before she opened the door.<p>

"Not an early riser Satan?" Kurt said with a laugh

Santana relaxed, and smiled. "No. Come on in. Are you here to see Blaine because I think he is asleep."

"Actually no, I'm here to help with your room."

"Of course Blaine told you, well come on up. I'll have to change first though."

Kurt shrugged. "Whatever. So Blaine told me that we are working with three colors.""

"Yup," Santana said before walking to her closet. "Cobalt Blue, Black, and the White on the walls," She shouted.

Kurt nodded, "Excellent. Now are we repainting any of the furniture?"

"Yup." Santana said as she emerged from her closet wearing a crappy pair of jeans and an old t-shirt. "We'll use the spray-paint for that."

"Lesbians make redecorating so much easier." Kurt said playfully.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Nice one. If we start now, we might finish before night fall."

"Let's get started then."

As Santana predicted they finished before nightfall, actually before sunset. "Wow," Santana said as she took in the new look of her room. This was_ her_ room, in her _home._

* * *

><p><strong><em>TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN A REVIEW!<em>**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I do not own Glee or any other tv shows, movies, stores brands ect. mentioned in this fanfic, so please don't sue me.**

**Thanks for the reviews thus far, I really appreciate them.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Brittany thought it was odd that Santana hadn't showed up at school since Tuesday, and it was Sunday. Santana never missed school, unless she was really sick, but Santana would have told her that she was. So Brittany decided that she would stop by Santana's house to see how she was doing. However, when she rang the doorbell she was met with a less than warm greeting. "Hi Mrs. Lopez, is Santana home?"<p>

The older Latina's eyes filled themselves with disgust and hatred. "No she isn't here,_ Brittany_," She hissed.

Brittany scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "Okay," She said hesitantly. "Then can you tell me where she is then?"

"No," Mrs. Lopez replied sharply. Before Brittany could ask why, Mrs. Lopez cut her off. "I think you should go Brittany, and never comeback." She then slammed the door in the young dancer's face.

Brittany felt tears drip down her cheeks as she walked away from the Lopez's residence. When she got in her car she decided to call Quinn, the third part of the Unholy Trinity. "Hey Brittany, what's up?"

"Quinn?" Brittany stuttered through her tears.

"What's wrong Britt?"

"I-I went to Santana's house and-and-d"

"Shit! Santana didn't tell you."

Brittany stopped crying, "Tell me what?"

"Look I'll pick you up at your house in ten minutes, and I'll take you to her. Okay?"

"Okay." Brittany agreed with a sigh.

A few minutes after Brittany pulled into her driveway, Quinn arrived. "Is she okay?" Brittany asked as she got into the passenger seat.

Quinn nodded as she started to drive. "Overall yes, but she's not entirely okay."

The two blondes sat in silence for a few minutes until Brittany asked, "What happened?"

"I think you should ask Santana that." Quinn said as she pulled into Blaine's driveway and put the car into park.

"Whose house is this?" Brittany asked as she got out of the car.

"A friend's." Quinn replied before she rang the doorbell.

When the door opened, the two girls were greeted by a blonde woman in her forties. She smiled, and told them to go on up. Quinn led Brittany upstairs to the third room on the right. "This is her room," Quinn said before she headed down stairs. Brittany took a deep breath before she knocked on the door. "Come in!" She heard Santana yell from behind the door. She took another breathe before she opened the door.

When Brittany entered the room the first thing she noticed was the smell of wet paint, the second thing she noticed was Santana sitting at a desk, which was facing away from Brittany. "Santana?"

* * *

><p>When Santana heard her name, she knew it was Brittany. She slowly turned around to confirm it. There was Brittany standing in the doorway, Santana could see tears starting to form. Santana walked up to the tall blonde and gave her a hug, "Hey Britt-Britt."<p>

"Why are you here Santana? Why weren't you at home?"

Santana cringed when she heard Brittany say "home." "I told my mom I was gay, and she kicked me out. So I'm living with Kurt's boy toy. This is my home now." The two walked over to the bed and sat down.

Brittany's eyes widen with awe. She knew what Santana risked by doing that, and she knew how hard it was for her. "She didn't hurt you did she?" Brittany asked in a whisper.

Santana shook her head, "No, I didn't even give her the chance to hurt me."

For a moment the two sat in silence. "Is this why you haven't been at school?"

"Yeah Figgins' excused Blaine and I from classes for a couple of weeks, to make this… transition easier."

The tall blonde nodded in understanding. "It was really brave of you to tell your Mom Santana."

"I know," Santana replied, but not in and arrogant way, but rather as if she was just acknowledging it.

The two girls talked for a while. Santana recounted her tale to Brittany, from the moment she got kicked out of Glee Club to how Kurt helped her paint her room yesterday. "So how did you know I was here?" Santana asked.

Brittany let out a sigh. "I didn't actually. I went to… your parent's house, and your mom answered the door."

"I'm sorry, B."

"Yeah it wasn't a fun experience. Anyways I called Quinn and she picked me up at my house and took me here."

Santana nodded her head. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, it just a lot was happening really fast, and I didn't know how to handle it."

"It's okay, I get it."

Santana smiled, "Thanks B."

* * *

><p>The two girls headed down stairs, they saw Quinn, Kurt, and Blaine watching a movie in the den. When Kurt saw the tall blonde, he gave her a warm genuine smile, "Hi Brittany."<p>

Brittany grinned. "Hey Unicorn," she replied with a laugh, before Santana and her sat down to watch the rest of _The Princess Bride_.

After the movie finished, Quinn cleared her throat. "Yes Quinn?" Santana asked, unsure of what was about to happen.

"I was thinking that we invite the rest of the Glee club over today, and maybe skip school tomorrow. What do you think Santana?"

Santana gentle bit her lower lip in uncertainty. "I don't know Quinn, it's not like I'm their favorite person, and good luck convincing Berry to skip school."

"Already thought of that, Blaine, Kurt, and I will declare a Glee emergency via text. We figure between the three of us we have enough pull in the club to get everyone here. Once they are here, we'll lock inside, and then you'll explain what happened, and then we are on big happy family again."

Santana blinked a couple of times before she said. "That plan is politically maniacal, and somehow its ends like a fairytale."

Quinn shrugged, "Your point?"

"You should be a political campaign strategist." Everyone burst into laughter.

"I probably could, but being a political bitch would turn me into Sue Sylvester," Quinn remarked with a smirk.

The young Latina rolled her eyes, "Fine do it, but make sure Finn is nowhere near a chair when I tell them."

"Aye-aye Captain!"

* * *

><p>As Quinn predicted, the entire Glee Club arrived at Blaine house for the "Emergency Glee Meeting." The only thing Quinn didn't predict was the amount of noise the Glee club was making out of frustration of not knowing what was going on. The only person who had a clue on what was going on was Puck. He played the mediator and calmed everyone down and got them to shut up.<p>

Quinn stood on the stairs in the large foyer so that everyone could see and her. "Thanks Puck," Quinn said with a smile. "Okay, so as you realize that this emergency Glee meeting is not the usual kind of emergency we are accustomed to, for one it is a two day event. Another reason is it has to deal with a member. So I need you guys to two things. Go into the den, and you guys have to promise to listen to this person. Understand?" The group nodded in unison. "Great."

* * *

><p>After everyone was settled in the den, Blaine got Santana from the kitchen. "You ready?"<p>

Santana shrugged, "As I'll ever be."

Blaine didn't buy it, he knew Santana was scared shitless. He put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Everything is going to be fine."

* * *

><p>When Santana walked into the den she heard gasps. Some people tried to stand up and leave but Quinn made them sit down. Santana didn't see who had tried to leave because she was staring at the ground. Once everyone had settled down, over gotten over the fact that this meeting was about an ex-member, she started. "Thanks for everyone for coming."<p>

Santana heard Finn mutter "Like we had a choice," under his breath. This was followed by an "Ow!", and Puck telling him to shut it and listen.

Santana took a deep breath and continued. "Anyways, some of you might of noticed that Blaine and I haven't been at school since Tuesday, and it's not because we did the dirty, which Kurt would have murdered me if I had. Besides I'm not his type and… he's not mine." The group furrowed their eyebrows in confusion. Did she just imply what they thought she did? "The truth is on Tuesday, after school, my mom kicked me out because I told her that I am a lesbian." She paused for a moment to listen to the gasps. "And I'm now living with Blaine and his family. So that is why the emergency meeting was called, but I also wanted to apologize to everyone. I wanted to I'm sorry for being a bitch, and ass, and of bit of a slut to everyone, and even though this doesn't excuse my actions I hope that this new information explains my behavior. I was acting out of fear, and I became my worst self because of it, so I'm sorry." Santana looked at the group of people for the first time today; she didn't see anger, disgust, hatred, or even in difference, she saw understanding, pride, compassion, and acceptance. She especially saw it when then all got up to give her a group hug, except for Artie who wheeled over.

Soon enough everyone was hungry so they ordered pizza. As Santana was getting her food she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. When Santana turned around she saw Mercedes. "What do you need Mercedes?"

"I know that we have had our… differences in the past, but I wanted to say that I am really proud of what you did. I also wanted to let you know that I am going to try to convince the others to vote you back on the team. Screw Mr. Schue," she said with a smirk.

Santana smiled, "Thanks Wheezy."

"It will never be a problem Satan." And that's how the rest of the night went people telling her that she brave and that they were proud of her. Lauren told her that she had balls and wanted to be friends, Rachel told her a long assed paragraph about the LGBT community and her acceptance of her, Mike told her that he had a friend from dance class who was single and hot, while Tina rolled her eyes, Finn said that she was brave, but muttered "I can't believe I lost my virginity to a lesbian," Artie said that he would gladly wheel himself in front of her to prevent a slushy-facial, and Puck asked if he could be her official lesbro, which Santana gladly said yes. The rest of the night was spent watching _Psych_ marathon.

* * *

><p>When Santana awoke the next morning, she realized she was sharing a bed with Brittany, and Quinn was on an air-mattress adjacent to the bed. Santana made sure she had her clothes on before she got out of bed, a habit she had formed after sharing a room with Quinn and Britt at cheer camp for three years, thankfully she was fully clothed. Santana quietly walked down stairs to the kitchen. She saw that Anna was already up and was in the midst of making breakfast for the masses. "Good morning."<p>

"Morning Anna," Santana said before she poured herself a cup of coffee. "Do you need any help?"

"Sure. Would you mind setting thee dining room table, the kitchen table isn't big enough to fit everyone?"

"Sure." As Santana got the plate out of cupboard, she realized something. "Can I ask you something Anna?"

"Shoot," Anna replied with a smile as she flipped a pancake.

"Are you one of those moms that does whatever she can on her own, like you don't hire anyone to do it for you?"

Anna nodded, "For the most part. I think everyone should be able to be independent as possible. Which is why everyone in this house learns to cook, clean, and do laundry, before they leave for college, but I do have a maid help clean up this huge house."

"Wow."

"I know, I'm weird"

Santana laughed, "You are, but I think weird is cool."

The older woman smiled, "Good, now go set the table before the mob of hungry teenagers awake from their slumber."

* * *

><p><strong>LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IN A REVIEW!<strong>

**p.s. _PSYCH_ IS AWESOME! and so is _THE PRINCESS BRIDE!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I do not own Glee or any other tv shows, movies, ect. mentioned in this fanfic.**

**Sorry for the late update, life has been really crazy.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Santana wasn't surprised that moments after Anna had started making the bacon that Quinn had awoken from her slumber. Santana smirked, "Did the smell of bacon wake you up Quinn?"<p>

The blonde smirked, "Possibly."

Santana let out a laugh. "Come on, let's get everyone else up, Anna is almost done anyways."

While Quinn went into the den to wake people up, Santana went upstairs. First she lightly knocked on Blaine's door, no answer. She slowly opened the door, and when she saw Kurt and Blaine spooning as they slept, she smiled. She quietly walked over to Blaine and tapped his shoulder to wake him up.

The dapper boy stretched for a couple a moments before he opened his eyes. When he opened his eye he saw Santana standing next to the bed. "Time to get up?" he whispered, so not to wake Kurt.

Santana nodded, "And breakfast is just about ready." Santana whispered before she quietly left the room.

Once Santana had closed the door, Blaine placed a gentle kiss on Kurt's flawless skin and then whispered, "It's time to get up."

Kurt let out a gentle groan, before he said "I don't to get up. So... comfy."

The dapper boy let out a chuckle. "I understand, but my mom made everyone breakfast."

Kurt looked at Blaine slightly puzzled. "How is that supposed to help me get out of this bed?"

"Because if you think I am an amazing cook, then you will love her cooking. Besides, she is the one who taught me my amazing skills." And that was all Kurt needed to be convinced to get out of bed.

After Santana had left Blaine's room, she went into her room to wake up the beautiful blonde dancer, who was still asleep in her bed. Santana couldn't help but smile. The young Latina walked over the dancer, and whispered in a sultry tone, "Britt it's time to get up." Brittany mumbled something incoherent causing Santana to giggle. "Come on Britt."

"Fine," the blonde dancer grumbled.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Santana and Brittany joined the other at the dining room table, which was covered with food, beverages, plates, and silverware. Everyone was gathered around the table, they were talking and laughing as they waited for the two girls. When Santana and Brittany sat down at eh table, the fight for food began. Puck and Finn ate like wild animals, Quinn was hogging the bacon, and Rachel had first claim on all thing vegan. Santana looked over to Brittany, she rolled her eyes and laughed before she grabbed the coffee and poured herself a cup, while Brittany poured herself a cup of cocoa.<p>

* * *

><p>After, what Santana called Battle Breakfast, there was the Shower Sprint. Santana, Brittany, and Quinn ran in Santana's room and locked the door, unfortunately for Santana, Quinn got to her bathroom first. "Fuck!" Santana hissed after she saw Quinn close the bathroom door.<p>

Brittany giggled. "It's fine San, what's the worst that can happen?"

"There will be no hot water left," Santana stated bluntly.

Brittany shrugged, "What if we shared?"

The young Latina felt her mouth go dry. She gulped at the image Brittany had given her. "I- I don't know if that's a good idea Britt."

"Of course it is San. We would conserve water, and this way we both get hot water," Brittany said with her innocent smile. "It's totally win-win."

Santana couldn't believe what she was hearing, although Brittany did make a point, Santana felt like Brittany had missed hers.

"I don't-"

"Please!" Brittany said with her famous pout.

When Santana saw the out she knew she had lost, "Fine."

When Quinn had finished the two girls walked into the bathroom to take their shower; however, when Brittany saw the sunken tub she insisted that they have a bubble bath, with the pout. How could Santana say no to the pout? "This girl is going to be the end of me," Santana muttered under her breathe.

* * *

><p>After everyone had taken their shower, or bath, they gathered in the den to decide what to do for the day, since they were skipping school. Rachel, of course, suggested they practice for Glee club. Finn suggested that they play video games. Blaine suggestion was that they just watch a bunch of movies. Everyone agree on that. After fighting over what movie to watch, for what seemed to be eternity, they all agreed to watch one Disney, a romantic comedy, which just happened to be about lesbians, and one musical. So they ended up watching the <em>Rent<em>, _Aladdin_, and_ Imagine Me & You_ on Blaine's _Netflix_. Santana's favorite was _Imagine Me & You_.

* * *

><p>Soon enough, everyone had gone home. Blaine and Santana, who were both lounging on the couch, were talking. "Who would of thought picking three movies would have been so damn difficult?" Santana said with a chuckle.<p>

Blaine let out a laugh, "I thought that you would have expected that because you have known them longer than I have."

"You would think that, but in reality that's not the case."

"Well, I know you enjoyed one of those movies."

For first time ever Blaine saw Santana blush. "Okay_ Imagine Me & You_ is awesome, and not just because Piper Perabo is hot, it has a solid plot."

"I was just teasing you Santana. Besides you weren't the only enjoying the movie," Blaine said with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you talking about Kurt? Because it doesn't take much to send off his emotional boat of tears."

Blaine laughed as he shook his head. "I know Kurt enjoyed the movie, but I was talking about Brittany."

Santana narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean?"

"She's in love with you Santana."

* * *

><p>It was the night before Santana and Blaine would return to school. Ever since Blaine had told her that Brittany was clearly in love with her, she has been fighting an internal war. "Fuck it I'm calling Quinn." She pulled her phone out of her pocket and called Quinn.<p>

"Hey San, what's up?"

"I am royally fucked." Santana groaned.

"Really? Wow. I feel bad for Prince William though, his wife is having an affair with an American girl, from Ohio nonetheless. Sucks to be him." Quinn's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Santana rolled her eyes. "I'm being serious Quinn. I need your help."

"All right, spill." So Santana recounted what happened after everyone had left Blaine's house last week. She also filled Quinn in on when she sang _Songbird_ to Brittany, and how Brittany told her that she wanted her to be able to tell the whole world that she's gay and in love with Brittany S. Peirce. "That's you big problem?"

"Yeah," Santana replied hesitantly. "I'm not ready to announce to the entire world that I'm a lesbian." Santana felt a tear slip down her cheek. "I'm just not ready," she choked.

Quinn let out a sigh. She knew that it took a long time for Santana to truly accept herself, and even longer to share it with a person. Quinn understood Santana's dilemma, and she was empathetic to her. "You are coming back to school tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah," The Latina replied through her silent tears.

"Okay. Tomorrow you are going to ask Brittany to go to Breadstickx with you, if it turns out to be a date, or appear to be one, then do something to show you are trying."

Santana felt her tears stop. "Like what?"

"Like hold her hand or something, even if it's under a fucking napkin, she will know you are trying."

"Thanks Quinn,"

"No problem San."

* * *

><p>When Santana arrived at school the next day, she received a mild earful from Sue for missing two weeks of practice. Santana also learned that Shelby, Berry's mother, started a new Glee club. Apparently Mr. Schue kicked Mercedes out of New Directions, and apparently the Irish exchange student staying with Brittany had joined New Directions. "Miss a day miss a lot." Santana muttered to herself before she headed to Mr. Schuester's office.<p>

Santana knocked lightly on the door of Mr. Schuester's office. "Come in!" Santana opened the door and saw her Spanish teacher grading assignments. When he looked up and saw her he smiled. "Hi Santana, how are things?"

"Better," Santana said before she held out her hand, in it was her assignments that she was given. "I'm turning in my assignments."

Mr. Schue nodded as he took them from her hand. "That's good. Is that it?"

Santana shook her head. "I was wondering if I could rejoin the Glee Club?"

He let out a long exasperated sigh. "I'm sorry Santana, but I'm going to have to say no."

Santana gritted her teeth, "That's your loss then."

* * *

><p>When Santana opened her locker she saw Brittany had drawn a picture of Lord Tubbington. She smiled. A moment later Mercedes appeared. "So did Mr. Schuester let you back into Glee?"<p>

The young Latina shook her head, before she slammed her lover closed. "Nope, so I'm thinking of a way to get revenge."

Mercedes smiled. "How about you join Ms. Corcoran's group then? It's all girls."

Santana rolled her eyes, "You had me at Corcoran, who the former coach of the national champions Vocal Adrenaline."

Mercedes smiled, "Great, we need members though. It's me, a couple Cheerio backups, and Sugar Motta."

"I'll see if can get Britt to join too." What the two girls didn't know was Finn had been listening to their conversation.

* * *

><p>After lunch, Santana found Brittany by her locker talking to one of the male Cheerios. Santana walked up and smiled, "Hey Brittany can I talk to you for a second?"<p>

"Sure!" Brittany replied excitedly. They walk for a few seconds before stopping and leaning against some lockers. "What do you want?"

For the first time ever Santana felt shy. "Well I was wondering… if you wanted to get dinner at Breadstickx with me after Cheerio's practice…. I'll be too hungry to drive all the way to Blaine's, without eating," Santana said awkwardly.

"Sure," the dancer said with a genuine smile.

* * *

><p>As Santana pushed her salad around, she thinks about how Quinn told her that she has to at least show Brittany that she was trying. She takes deep breathe and says, "Brit, I want to talk about, you know, that thing that we never talk about?"<p>

"What," says Brittany, "that Sour Patch Kids are just Gummy Bears that turned to drugs?"

Santana chooses to ignore that last statement. "Are we dating, or what?"

She can tell the blonde is confused, as her eyes dart around the table. "Wait, isn't this a date? Aren't you paying?" Santana watched Brittany look at her shrimp. "Because I ordered shrimp. Wasn't the other week, when we were taking a bath together, wasn't that a date?" Santana feels her eyes well up, but she refused to let a single tear fall. "Are you crying?"

Santana shakes her head. "It's just that I'm really happy."

Brittany smiles, "Well, I told you last year that if I'm single and you're single, then we'd mingle."

Santana smiles, "Good. I need to ask you something though."

"Okay, What?"

"Would you join Ms. Corcoran's group with me? Mr. Schue wouldn't let me rejoin Glee club."

Brittany shakes her head."I can't be in Glee club without you, that's like being a straight shark. Not much fun. Everyone knows that dolphins aka gay sharks are so much more fun."

Santana smiled softly,"Good. I have one more favor to ask of you."

"You ask so much of me." Brittany said laughingly.

"Would you hold my hand?" Santana watches Brittany smile as she nods her head. She reaches out and grabs her hand. For a moment, Santana can't help but smile, she feels so free. However, she feels fear looming over her shoulder and she feels like she needs to let go, and then she remembers Quinn's piece advice. "No, under the napkin." She says as she covers their hands with the red material.

"Better?"

Santana nods, "Sorry… it's just I'm not ready for that yet."

Brittany nods, "I get that, but you are trying." The blonde gives Santana a smile filled with pride, hope, and utter happiness.

* * *

><p>When Santana got home, she couldn't help but smile. Anna was the first to notice. "Everything all right Santana?"<p>

The young Latina nodded her head, "Better that all right. It's amazing."

Anna raised an eyebrow, "Can I ask what is so amazing?"

"Brittany and I officially together."

Apparently Kurt and Blaine were there as well, and had made their way into the foyer. "It's about time!" Kurt yelled with excitement as he ran to give Santana a hug.

Anna turned around and looked at her son with confusion. "Am I missing something?" Before she turned around to see Santana and Kurt jumping for joy as they hugged, it was an odd sight to see.

"Okay, Santana has had a long road to accepting herself. Along that road Brittany and her were 'friends with benefits' aka secretly dating without admitting it that they are indeed dating. After a series of events that took place last year, Brittany dated Artie for a while, Santana finally admitted to herself that she was in love with her best friend, and now they are dating."

Anna blinked a couple of times as she processed this information. "So how long have they been unofficially together?"

"Since they were five, but the 'friend with benefits' was freshman year."

"Wow."

"I know."

Anna looked at Kurt and Santana, who were still jumping up and down. "Well at least I don't have to do the whole safe sex talk with one of you."

Blaine was confused. "What do you mean by 'safe sex talk with one of' us?"

"Honey I know you're a virgin and so is your boyfriend, when the time comes we are having that discussion." Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing.

* * *

><p><strong>LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IN A REVIEW!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I do not own Glee or any other shows, movies, books, etc. mentioned in this fanfic.**

_**There are some SPOILERS from MASH OFF in this chapter.**_

**_WARING/SPOILER FOR THIS CHAPTER:_This chapter is very dark in the sense that there is a suicide attempt with some details, don't say I did't warn you. **

**Also, there are multiple points of view in this chapter. You'll figure it out, I'm just letting you know**

**ENJOY!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>The following morning, Santana walked into school with her girlfriend. The tall blonde and the tiny Latina walked side-by-side, so close that the only space existed between their separated hands. Santana smiled, as she walked down the halls with her girlfriend and thoughts of the good day ahead filled her mind. Unfortunately the rest of the week wasn't as spectacular.<p>

* * *

><p>Santana couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was he really that stupid? And who was he to call her a hypocrite? "What did you just say?" Santana anger trickled over every word that hissed out of her mouth.<p>

The giant shifted his wait before he said, "I said that you're making people miserable because you miserable."

Santana rolled her eyes, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"That's a fucking lie Santana! Everyone knows you're miserable! And anyone who has dared taken the time to get know you, knows that you are hiding in your pathetic excuse of a closet Santana! Just fucking come out already!" After Finn had finished screaming at Santana in the middle of the crowded hallway, he watched the Latina's eyes fill with anger for a moment, before being overtaken by fear. He watched tears form and flow down her cheeks before running away.

* * *

><p>Santana ran. She ran as the tears spilled from her eyes. She ran to the place where she could just fall apart. She ran to the place where she knew it would be dark and desolate. She ran to the auditorium. She found her way to a seat, and broke down. Santana couldn't believe it, and yet here she was crying in the dark auditorium, again.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt, Blaine, Quinn and Brittany could not believe it. That fucking idiot did the one thing Santana couldn't handle. They all stood in the hallway for a moment and blinked. They looked at each other and nodded. Quinn and Blaine went running after Santana while Kurt and Brittany were going to take care of business.<p>

"What the hell were you thinking?" Brittany yelled at Finn at the top of her lungs.

"I-I-I was…" Finn stuttered.

"What Finn?" Kurt snapped. "Were you were thinking that you just outed Santana in front of the whole school? Were you thinking that what you were doing was cruel? Were you thinking that if Santana was ready to come out that she would of done so already? God Finn you are such an idiot!"

"It's not my fault that she's a bitch! I can't help that I was just sticking up for Rory! Besides, she needed to be taught a lesson!" Finn yelled back.

And then the impossible happened, Brittany pinned Finn agianst the lockers. "You hurt Santana." Brittany growled. "And by hurting Santana you hurt me because I'm dating Santana. Now what's the unbreakable rule of McKinley?"

"Don't- hurt-Brittany," Finn stuttered.

"Exactly. So you get a slushy shower, and for your information Santana was getting Rory to stop hitting on me because Santana and I are dating. Are we clear?" Finn nodded. Brittany let go of him and headed after Santana.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Quinn sprinted down the hallways in search of Santana. "Where do you think she is?" Quinn asked as she followed Blaine.<p>

Blaine came to a stop. "In here," he said before walking into the auditorium.

When the dapper boy and the delicate blonde walked into the auditorium they saw her. They saw her curled up in a chair, sobbing uncontrollably. "I'm going to kill Finn," Blaine muttered. "I can't believe I had feelings for him," Quinn muttered in response before sitting next to her best friend and pulling her into a hug.

* * *

><p>When Brittany ran into the auditorium, she felt her heart break for her girlfriend. She saw Quinn was hugging her, while Blaine rubbed her back, and Santana was a mess. Brittany felt a tear form as she gazed upon this awful sight, "Finn deserves every ounce of frozen corn syrup coming towards his ugly face," the blonde said quietly.<p>

Quinn looked up and saw Brittany and shook her head. "I'll go talk to Shelby so she can be excused from classes, then I'll get her stuff, and then Blaine will take you and Santana back to his house. Okay?" Brittany nodded.

* * *

><p>Soon enough Santana found herself at home with Anna's arms around her, telling her everything will be all right. Moments later she felt Blaine's and Brittany's arms around her too, and as comforting as they were she still felt like the world was going to end.<p>

After hours of crying Santana finally ran out of tears, or least ran out of energy to cry, so while Santana laid on her bed in the dark, Brittany spooned her.

* * *

><p>"Poor Santana," Anna muttered before she sat down next to her son on the couch.<p>

Blaine let out a long sigh. "I know, she been through so much already."

"I honestly don't see how it can get worse," Anna said as she turned on the T.V. with eh remote. Anna felt her jaw drop as she watched the political campaign commercial of one of Sue Sylvester's opponents.

"Oh…my… god," Blaine whispered in complete and utter shock. Mother and son watched as pictures of Santana appeared, each followed by hatful words, however the most horrific image was the last one. It read: SUE SLYVESTER SUPPORTS LESBIANS.

Anna turned off the T.V., and the two of them sat in silence for a moment. "What do we do?" Anna whispered as she felt a tear run down her cheek, and begin to cry. Anna didn't just feel empathy towards Santana; she felt pain as a mother. Somehow Santana became her daughter, even though they had never spent a significant amount of time together. It was the little moments, that they had shared that created this bond. The worst part of it all wasn't the terrible events that had happened to Santana, it was that Anna could not do anything to fix it or make it remotely better for Santana.

* * *

><p>When Santana woke up the next day, she felt Brittany's warm body against hers. Santana smiled, what seemed to feel like the first time in eternity, not because of the sexual opportunity, but because she felt at home. Santana quietly got out of bed so not to disturb Brittany, who was no doubt exhausted, and made her way to the kitchen. Santana began making coffee before she turned on the T.V. On the T.V., was a political campaign commercial of one of Sue's opponents. It took her a moment to realize that it wasn't just another annoying-as-fuck-political-ad it was a smear campaign. Santana watched in horror as she watched herself being outed to the entire world.<p>

* * *

><p>When Anna got up, she smelled the scent of Italian roast. "Santana must already be up." Anna quickly threw on robe and slippers and made her way down stairs, as she walked down the stairs she heard the T.V. blaring. When she entered the kitchen she saw a pool of blood and Santana lying in middle of it, and next to her was a large sharp knife. Anna ran and got the phone and called 911. "Hello… yes there's been an accident. There's a lot of blood, please hurry… Um 1 Willowstone Drive… Hurry!" Anna ran to the girl and sat her up. Santana had large deep cuts down the entire length of her forearms. "Shit Santana," Anna muttered under her breathe. "BLAINE!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, a cry for help she hoped her son would hear.<p>

Within moments Blaine came bounding down the stairs, he knew something was wrong his mother never screamed like that. When entered the kitchen he saw, blood, the knife, an unconscious Santana, and his mother trying to apply pressure to the large wounds on Santana's arms.

Anna could tell her son was going into shock, but Santana didn't have time. "Blaine!" She yelled at the tip of her lungs. Blaine looked at his mother with a horrified look. "Get me some kitchen towels, now!"

* * *

><p>Blaine did as he was told and got the kitchen towels and handed them to his mother. He watched his mother snatch the towels from his hands, and apply pressure to Santana's arms. He watched as the EMTs ran into the house and rush to Santana's rescue. He watched as she was rushed out the door and into the ambulance. He watched as the ambulance sped away with Santana and his mother inside it.<p>

* * *

><p>Brittany had heard the sirens outside, she had heard the commotion in the house, and she saw that Santana wasn't in bed. When she went down stairs she blood, she saw Blaine in shock, she saw Santana rushed into the ambulance before it sped away.<p>

After the ambulance had left, Brittany sent a text to Kurt telling her to pick her and Blaine up ASAP and to them to the hospital. Within minutes Kurt arrived. He asked what had happened. He asked what was wrong with Blaine. He asked where Anna was. He asked if that was blood he saw. He asked where Santana was. And then he knew.

* * *

><p><strong>LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IN A REVIEW!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I do not own Glee , so please don't sue me.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, applying to college, and life is bat crazy.**

**Some spoiler/my own spin from "I Kissed A Girl" episode.**

**Reminder that this fanfic has darker elements in it.**

**Also there are changes in POV, and a couple things in Spanish.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>The drive to the hospital was silent. The only thing that could be heard was the hum of Kurt's SUV. No one talked, no one said a single word, and even the radio was dead silent. The silence was present until they walked through the Emergency Room doors'. It was crowded, loud, and busy, it was chaos.<p>

* * *

><p>When Anna heard the doors open she glanced over to see a familiar group of teenagers, all of them had fear, worry, and shock in their eyes and on their faces. Anna let out an exasperated sigh; she knew exactly what they were going through. She got understood exactly what they were going through. She got up quietly and walked over to Brittany, Blaine, and Kurt, and greeted them with silence. After a moment of standing in silence, Brittany asked the question that was one everyone's mind, "How is she?"<p>

Anna shook her head before sighing, "She's okay now, but she lost a lot of blood and she did a lot of damage to herself." Anna paused to look at all their faces: Kurt's jaw was clenched tight, Blaine looked like he had been just been punched in the gut, and Brittany had tears streaming down her cheeks. Anna took another look at Brittany, "They won't let any of see her until we have been given written consent by a family member. Her doctor understands the situation, so he won't notify her parents if he can notify someone else. Is there anyone else they can call Brittany?" Brittany nodded. "Who?"

"Her abuela," Brittany stated in whisper.

* * *

><p>When she had gotten the call from the hospital that her only granddaughter had been in a serious accident, she raced to the hospital. Alma Lopez ran through the Emergency Room doors' as fast as her legs would carry her. When she entered the chaotic waiting room, she was greeted by a tall blonde woman. She explained that she, her son, and Brittany had been the one who had found Santana. Alma furrowed her brow when she heard "found Santana."<p>

The woman talked for a few more minutes before Alma cut her off. "I appreciate you talking to me, but I would like to see my granddaughter." The woman nodded, and told her what was Santana's room number was. The old woman nodded before she left to go see her granddaughter. When she final reached Santana's room, she took a deep breathe, not knowing what state she would Santana in, before opening the door.

* * *

><p>Santana had been sleeping when she heard the door open, after a moment she heard a gasp, and a familiar one at that. Santana slowly opened her heavy eyelids. It took a moment for her vision to come into vision, but when it did it blurred again from her tears. Standing in front of her was her abuela was staring at her wrist, "Abuela," the young Latina choked before tears began to freely cascade down her cheeks.<p>

* * *

><p>Alma Lopez stared at her granddaughters forearms. Thick white bandages that started at her wrists and extended up the entire length of her arm. She could see a faint red stripe, slowly becoming darker, forming in the middle of her fore arm. She heard her granddaughter call her out, and for a moment she cannot respond. She stares for a moment longer before she looks at her granddaughter in the eye and asked, "Why Santana? Why would you do this to yourself?" Alma felt a tear fall down her cheek as she sat on the bed next to her granddaughter.<p>

She watched Santana shake her head as tear began to flow freely from her eyes, every tear was a waterfall. She watched as Santana tried to cover her tears with hands, but she wasn't able to due to the fact that she had restraints around her wrist. She watched as Santana tugged on them, trying to wipe away her tears but failing every time, becoming more and more frustrated. Alma saw her frustration, and was sympathetic; she took her thumb and gently brushed tears from Santana's cheek. She smiled at her granddaughter, telling her everything was going to be okay. She watched as the young Latina began to calm down, she also noticed the courage building up in her, she knows Santana is going to tell her why she hurt herself.

Eventually, Santana can feel the tear stop. She no longer felt the need to tug at her restraints. Santana took a deep breathe. "Abuela?"

The elder woman gave her a warm smile, "Sí, Santana?"

"¿Sabes por qué no te he visitado recientemente?" (Do you know why I haven't visited you recently?) Her abuela shook her head.

"Abuelita, I haven't visited you because I have been living with Mrs. Anderson and her son Blaine."

"That tall blonde woman?" Santana nodded her head. "¿Por qué?" (Why?)

Santana took deep breathe, and hoped for the best. "My parents threw me out because I told them I'm gay. Abuelita, Brittany is more than my best friend, she's my girlfriend." Santana looked at her abuela, her face was blank. "Say something, please."

Santana watched the old woman shake her head before she asked, "Do you love her?" Santana nodded. "Is this why you attempted suicide?"

"It's more complicated than that."

"Explain."

"I told a guy, who I thought was my friend, and he shouted that I should come out of the closest, in the middle of a crowded hallway at school. Apparently, one of Sue's opponents found out, and is using my sexual orientation as material for his latest commercial. When I woke up this morning, I turned on the TV and saw it," Santana felt a tear rolled her cheek. "I wasn't ready for that. So I walked into the kitchen and… Do you hate me Abuelita?"

The older Latina shook her head, "No I don't hate you. How could anyone hate you?" she said with a smile.

"My parents do," Santana said with defeat.

Alma shook her head. "Alexandro and Maria have always been religious and extremely conservative, and I still don't know why. What they did was wrong Santana. They turned their back on their own flesh and blood, they don't deserve you."

Santana smiled, "Gracias Abuelita."

"It will never be a problem. Now do you want me to get your girlfriend for you?" Santana nodded. Alma smiled, "Good, I'll be right back. Te amo Santana, siempre." (I love you Santana, always)

* * *

><p>When Brittany walked into Santana's room, she saw her girlfriend sitting on the bed, as a nurse changed her bandages. Brittany caught a glimpse of the stiches that ran the length of Santana's entire forearm. "Hi," Brittany said in a whisper.<p>

Santana flashed her a warm gentle smile, "Hi, do you want to sit down?" Brittany nodded as she sat in the chair adjacent to the bed.

The two girls sat in silence as they waited for the nurse to finish changing Santana's bandages. Once the nurse had left, they sat in uncomfortable awkward silence. "Why did you do it Santana?"

Santana let out a loud sigh, she was expecting this. "I couldn't take it. I just couldn't take the fact that: I had been thrown out of the house by my parents, been outed at school, and I had been outed to the entire world." Santana felt another wave of tears crash against her cheeks. "I had just gotten up and was making coffee, when I turned on the TV and the commercial appeared. Britt, I don't know how but somehow slithering Salazar Sauce found out that I was a lesbian, and so he decided that my sexual orientation to be the material for his campaign commercial." Santana couldn't hold it in anymore, she began to sob. She tugged at her restraints; all she wanted to do was curl into a ball and have Brittany hold her. As if Brittany had read her mind, she whispered, "I'll be right back. I'm going to see if we can get you out of these, and then I'll come back and we'll cuddle. Does that sound good to you San?" Santana nodded her head. "Okay," Brittany said with a smile, before she got up and left the room.

When Brittany exited the room, she looked for the nurse who had just changed Santana's bandages, but instead she found her doctor. She walked up to him and explained what was happening. She could see his reserve as she talked about releasing Santana from the restraints , so she suggested that he or someone else could stay in the room to make sure she wouldn't herself again, and with that he agreed to release Santana from her restraints.

Santana didn't like that a doctor had to be in the room when her restraints off, however, she did liked the fact that her girlfriend was spooning her, and that made her feel happy.

* * *

><p>Over the next few days, Santana had multiple people coming in and out of her room. Ranging from her Abuela, and Anna to Blaine and Kurt, from the Trouble Tones to the New Directions, from nurses to doctors, and from psychologists to her girlfriend. Santana wanted to leave this chaotic place, and go home with Anna and Blaine. However, since she attempted suicide, she had to be declared sane, and no threat to herself or other. For that to happen, she had to have therapy session once a day every day for at least a week, with Dr. Muse.<p>

Santana didn't actually mind these sessions, she liked Dr. Muse, she was cool; what she hated is that she had to go to these sessions; she just wanted to go home. Santana let out a sigh before she walked into Dr. Muse's.

When Santana entered the room, she saw Dr. Muse sitting behind her desk, she was scribbling something on a piece of paper. "Hey Doc," Santana said with a smirk as she sat own on the black leather couch. Santana watched the young woman with auburn hair shake her head and laugh as she rolled her hazel eyes. Santana would be lying if she said that she didn't think Dr. Muse was hot, but she was in love with Brittany, and she was all she needed.

After a minute, Dr. Muse grabbed her tape recorder and moved to the black leather chair in front of her desk. As she sat down, she pressed record. "So Santana, how are you?"

Santana let out a laugh, "I'm not suicidal, if that's what you're asking?"

"I know you're not Santana; if you were, you would be in restraints." Dr. Muse, jabbed back, she knew Santana was deflecting.

Santana smiled before she answered Dr. Muse's question, "Honestly, I want to go home."

Dr. Muse furrowed her brow, "With your parents?"

The young Latina shook her head, "That residence stop being my home when they threw me out. My home is with Blaine and Anna Anderson."

"Have you considered living with your grandmother?"

"I did, after I came out to her. It would be nice to be with family again, but…"

"But?"

"I think I am better off living with the Anderson's, I don't know they're like… the family I never had."

Dr. Muse nodded before she asked her next question. "How does Brittany fit into that picture?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "You know that already."

Dr. Muse smirked, "Remind me... and my tape recorder."

The young Latina rolled her eyes, "I can't imagine her not being a part of my family Christmas card photo," Santana said with the largest genuine smile Dr. Muse had ever seen.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think in a review!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I do not own Glee, so please don't sue me.**

**This is the final chapter, sad I know. I just wanted to thank everyone one who read, favorited, alterted, and reviewed this story. Thanks so much, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Six years later<em>**

Santana gulped as the small mass of people crowded together to fit into the even smaller picture frame. There was Anna, Tom, Blaine's dad, Blaine, Kurt, herself, her Abuela, and her girlfriend Brittany. Santana was nervous beyond belief, she was about to do the thing that would seal her fate with Brittany, the love of her life. She was going to purpose.

* * *

><p>Santana had already discussed what she wanted to do with everyone present, except for Tom and Brittany, of course. Santana looked over to Anna, hoping for some reassurance. Anna looked back at her a smiled, essentially telling Santana that everything was going to be all right. Santana took a deep breath and nodded. She looked over to see if Tom had set the timer for the camera yet, he was in the process of doing so. Santana slyly grabbed the small box out her front right jean pocket. She turned to Brittany and tapped her on the shoulder; she could feel the tears on her cheeks as Brittany turned to face her. As Santana got down on one knee she opened the small box, in which was a simple but elegant diamond ring. Brittany gasped as tears began to run down her cheeks, tears of joy. The room became very silent, and suddenly the only people in the room were Santana and Brittany.<p>

"Brittany, I have loved you longer than I can remember and longer than I am willing to admit. You have stood by through the best and worst times in my life, and everything in between," Santana with a slight giggle. "About six years ago I hit my lowest point, and you were there. But the thing is my therapist asked me how you fit into my picture of family, and I told her that I couldn't imagine you not being on my family Christmas card. So will you make my day, my life, and make this the best Christmas card ever, by saying yes?"

Brittany nodded before she said, "The answer is always yes, Santana. Always." She pulled Santana up and into a kiss. As the two young women kissed, Santana thought she saw a flash followed by an eruption of cheering.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>


End file.
